


erm kaede oneshots (reqs r open)

by jiwnz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I SUCK @ WRITING OK, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, fuck it's gay, i hate men, idk how to tag, lesbian as fuck, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwnz/pseuds/jiwnz
Summary: help
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Every Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	erm kaede oneshots (reqs r open)

hi um i'm taking requests for sfw kaede fics...only f/f pls bc i don't like writing het fics!


End file.
